


The Birds’ Song

by TurtleOverlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, First Fic I have ever made, Gen, Taako forgot but it’s all good now, They’re finally reunited, not sure how to tag this, poem, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleOverlord/pseuds/TurtleOverlord
Summary: Basically a short poem on our favorite twins





	The Birds’ Song

The Birds’ Song  
Two birds sang a song.  
A song with no wrongs.  
A song of twins’ love.  
Until one bird took a shove.

The bird meant to come back,  
But never saw the attack.  
The other bird searched far and long.  
Until he forgot the song.

She stayed at his side.  
Through every trial and tide.  
He wishes he could have known,  
But he remembered being alone.

The lonely bird broke her free,  
So their win would be guaranteed.  
He remembered their story and song.  
And now they will be strong.

Through their bonds,  
They raised their wands.  
And fought with their song to the end.  
Never to be forgotten ever again.


End file.
